Back Your Play
by Ballyjamesduff
Summary: Senator or Captain? Castle reminds Kate that whatever she decides, he will back her play. And she reminds him that it's not only about her. They are partners, always and decisions should be made together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Time to jump into the FanFiction pool! This story is my first ever so to those of you who take the time to read/review, I am thankful!

I have enjoyed MANY writers here and you are all terrific!

XX00Meg00XX, you are AMAZING! Your writing is incredible and your encouragement invaluable! You are an inspiration and I can not thank you enough for your beta! (Read XX00Meg00XX stories, you will never be disappointed!)

This story takes place after 7x23. Hoping to add four chapters (more or less), if interest is there. I appreciate and welcome constructive critcism...it's how we all improve!

Disclaimer: I own Castle...on DVD and love watching whenever I have time! Other than that, these characters DO NOT belong to me!

For your consideration, chapter one of "Back Your Play"

Poe's Pen, could it be poetic justice? An evening to honor Richard Castle's writing accomplishments, a night for him to celebrate those he loved...his mother, his daughter, his friends from the 12th, his muse...his inspiration...his wife. His chance to publicly proclaim, (as discreetly as possible for him), that the reason he stood before them, the only reason in his mind that the Poe's Pen was in his hand, sat at the table quietly celebrating him. This night seemed scripted. All the important people in his life together and having fun! No stress of the precinct, not one publisher deadline and thankfully no crazy suspects, just a party and a night to enjoy the company of his "family".

And then Kate got the text, the call that they were needed at the scene. And then the party was over. Each one at the table had a role and they knew what it was. Everyone from the twelfth began to move, like a well-oiled machine. Time to do what they do best, solve a mystery and provide justice to the victims.

After the notification from the precinct about the murder, the team headed to the scene of the crime. This one was open and shut, a rare occurrence for Beckett's team... they always got the freaky ones. Tying up all of the details in less than three hours made this case one for the files. It never ceased to amaze him how killers in this city thought they were so clever. Dropping the gun and blood stained clothes in the trash can at the scene...really!? He had half a mind to give the killer a copy of his first Derrick Storm novel... there was some creative thinking! Now, as they all headed off home, Castle looked at Beckett and sighed. Home, they were finally headed home.

Kate took a deep breath and gave her husband's bicep a squeeze. "Everything ok babe?"

"Huh? Yeah, fine." Castle mumbled as he stared out the window looking for an answer.

"Really?" Kate smirked. "I'm not convinced. After seven years together, and six months as Mrs. Castle, I don't buy your "I'm fine."

"Really, Beckett, it's nothing." Rick could not have been more unconvincing if he tried.

"I know nothing. Nothing and I are very good friends...this, this is not nothing." There was no way that Kate was letting him off the hook that easily.

She was right. Kate knew Rick...she knew him well...better than she might know herself. The distant look in his eyes told her that his mind was in overdrive, his brain was working overtime. There was something that he needed to reconcile, something he wanted to "fix". Kate Beckett knew that Richard Castle was a determined man.

Rick's mind was racing. Sure, Poe's Pen was an incredible award, something he aspired to achieve but never thought he would earn. And then, with Kate by his side, everything fell into place and he had another notch in his belt. As wonderful as life was right now, Rick Castle was focused on something else, something in the future, the next great thing. But this next "thing" was more important than any one goal in his past because this goal involved her...Beckett...Kate...the most important "thing" ever to him. She was at a crossroads and therefore, so was he. His existence only mattered now because his heart beat with hers. (Wow, Rick, when did that happen!?) If he was honest, it happened the day he met Kate Beckett.

So here they were, leaning against one another, exhausted, in the back of the cab as the driver made the way to the loft.

"C'mon Castle, I know you. What's going on in that mind of yours?" Kate drew closer to Rick as she looked at him searching his eyes for an answer.

"Kate, you know I love you, right? You mean everything to me." It was as if Rick was having trouble catching his breath. Looking at Kate when he was in this state always made him sound vulnerable.

"Yes, Castle, of course I know that." Kate was strong in her answer. There was no doubt in her mind that Castle loved her.

"There is nothing, nothing that matters more to me than you and our family." He almost sounded desperate.

"Rick, you're scaring me...is everything ok?" Kate gently touched Rick's jaw and turned his head so that they were face to face. "What's going on in your head? What's up?" Gently, she kissed his forehead.

"Sorry, Kate, I don't mean to worry you." Rick return her kiss and pulled her to his chest. "It's just that tonight has me thinking. You...we...have a big decision to make." He gently grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, "Senator Beckett, Captain Beckett...what's best for you?"

"You mean, what's best for us...and why not Senator or Captain Castle? You do know I'm proud to be your wife, right?" The smile on her face matched his as he beamed at her proclamation.

"Senator Castle... (His mind temporarily wandering down the halls in Albany...)

"That would be Senator Katherine Castle!" A quick swat to his chest brought him back to their current reality.

"Right! Sorry!" He winked.

"Castle, c'mon, what's bugging you? You can tell me, partners, remember?" Kate became serious again, hoping to get Rick to give up the reason that he was so concerned.

"I just want to help you find the right thing...the thing that will work best for you...for us." Castle was serious now. He looked straight at Kate and didn't blink. "Kate, you are meant for great things and I want to help you figure that out. But no matter what, whatever you decide, I want you to know I will back your play, always."

She slips her left arm around his waist and drops her head to his shoulder. The smell of Rick Castle makes everything ok. She takes a deep breath and sinks into his side. Thinking at three in the morning after a homicide is more than she is ready for right now.

But, just like that, her mind begins to turn, the events of the last few weeks fighting with the glow of tonight's celebration of her husband. Rick had traveled a lifetime in the last few days, recalling the terror of his eleven year old self staring into the face of a serial killer. His frustration in trying to convince the boys, and her, that he really did remember the voice of Dr. Holtzman from all those years ago. She had come so close to losing him when Castle struggled with that maniac in the barn. Silently, she shivered, recalling the split second thinking of her husband to reach out to her for her weapon and end the nightmare of his, of their ordeal. Poetic justice, indeed.

So she leans in just a bit closer, holding on to her heart, her one and done. His scent reminds her of all that makes her world right. Rick Castle is her world.

"Babe, can we just get home, crawl in bed and sleep right now? I know you want to help me figure out where we are headed but, can it just wait for a few more hours?" Kate stifled her yawn and continued, "Omelets...not Smorelettes... and coffee in the morning and a serious discussion, I promise."

"Deal. Just promise me you'll at least listen to my idea." Rick gave Kate a gentle kiss and pulled her closer.

"OK, I promise, but why does my cop sense tell me I should be worried?"


	2. Chapter 2

Still only own Castle on DVD. Just having fun with the characters.

Opening her eyes to the bright light peaking through the blackout curtains that weren't quite drawn together, Kate rolled over to see that her husband had taken her words of last night to heart and was still sound asleep next to her. She silently slipped from beneath the comforter and padded to the kitchen to prepare the promised coffee. The smell of coffee always brought a smile to her face. How did a simple scent have that power? _Right;_ that intoxicating fragrance was just a small trigger that brought to mind the man who enchanted her life! How could it be that three years had passed so quickly since she had performed this very same task, making coffee to welcome him to the morning after their first night together. The memories of their time together flooded her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Kate filled two mugs and headed back to the bedroom.

"You're awake! How are you this morning love?" Kate kissed her sleepy husband and offered him his morning coffee.

"Wow," he said as he sipped the steaming liquid, "I am the luckiest man in Manhattan."

"Only Manhattan? Are there lucky men in the other four boroughs?" Kate said with a smirk.

"None as lucky as me because my wife is the best!"

"That's better stud." Kate joked. She loved to tease him when he wasn't quite awake. It was one of the only the times to catch him without much to say!

"Thanks for sharing last night with me...for making it possible, Kate." His words were sincere and he looked at her with unquestioning love. "I meant what I said. The last seven years would have never been so amazing, yet possible, if you hadn't walked into my life."

"Rick, let's just say we both made out in this deal. The last seven years have been pretty incredible for me too." Kate's eyes match Rick's in the love that hides behind them. A quick kiss seals their thought.

"Hey, are you hungry? I'm starved!. How about I make those omletes we talked about last night? Any kind you want. Then we can talk about my idea." Rick bounced out of bed, ready to feed his wife, Once he tells her about his idea, he knows she will just love it! (God, he hopes that's how she feels anyway!)

They head to the kitchen and dance their way through breakfast preparation. Before she married Castle, Kate saw food at home as a means to an end. Eating was a necessity but not an event. Richard Castle saw things differently and she embraced his passion. OK, e _mbraced_ is pretty strong but she reveled in his joy for life and learned to see that even the daily tasks in life could be magic! He approached life with passion, from making breakfast to loving her. How did the world align so that she ended up in his path? No need to question that anymore, Kate just smiled and thanked her lucky stars.

Omletes plated at the breakfast bar, the Castle's sat down to begin their meal. An empty loft wasn't always a luxury but beginning this weekend it would be. After last night's ceremony, both Martha and Alexis headed off in different directions. Martha had taken the 7:00 am Amtrak Northeast Regional from Penn Station to Boston. Co starring in "Arsenic and Old Lace" this summer with a touring company would have her galavanting through New England. A marvellous opportunity for her and a welcome break for Rick and Kate. They so loved her company and shared wisdom but three months without a "Marthaism" would be ok. Alexis was headed back across the pond. After the frightening experience on their last flight to England, Rick had called in a favor... _yes_ , he knew a guy, and secured her a seat on a private jet headed to Heathrow. Rationally, he knew flying commercial would be perfectly safe but his Dad neurosis had him in Papa Bear mode. As far as Kate was concerned, every little thing he did to "protect" Alexis was more than fine. The three of them were a family unit and her safety and his sanity were paramount. An eight week study abroad program could not have come at a better time. Castle needed to see that Alexis would be ok in England and she needed to explore her future. A win win for everyone in the Castle family!

After cleaning up the morning meal dishes and topping off their mugs with more Sumatran, Kate and Rick headed to the couch...neutral ground. His office would be a perfect spot to sit and discuss details but the office was his. He held the upper hand whether he knew it or not. Subconsciously, he moved them to the living room, to put them on equal footing. The last thing he wanted was Kate to think she was being railroaded into something. She needed to agree that "his" idea was what was best for both of them.

Kate placed her mug on the table. She was curious to say the least as to what her beloved had in mind. "So last night, you were pretty serious." Kate thought back to the fear in Rick's eyes as he pleaded with her to entertain his "idea". "Are you ready to share your insight with me, because I am ready to hear what you have to say."

"Kate, you're incredible. You're meant for great things. Please tell me you realize how special you are." Rick was almost desperate in his plea.

"Rick, of course _you_ feel that way, you have a vested interest, after all, we are married." Kate was careful with her words; she needed to tread lightly. Rick was not to be crossed when he was focused. She knew that from years of cases together. Once Richard Castle was on to a lead, there was no deterring him.

"So here is the thing, love." Rick took Kate's hand in his and looked straight into her eyes. "I think we need to get away. We've had an incredibly stressful last few weeks...even by our standards!" Rick took a deep breath. He needed to choose his next words cautiously. His wife was brilliant and he knew it. Getting her to buy into what he thought was a "Beckett" way to help decide their future was the only way his plan would work.

So what, in Rick's mind, was "The Beckett Way?" Well, it involved research, facts and truth. No feelings would be involved because feelings would just complicate the situation. His plan, after careful consideration in his mind, only included hard facts, the kind that Kate Beckett...Castle...would understand.

"I've checked in with a friend, a guy that I know from Faircroft Prep." Rick took the time to rub the back of Kate's hand with small thumb circles." Michael, my prep buddy, works in Albany. He's pretty high up in NY state government. His position is appointed, not elected. Anyway, we go way back. Let's just say, he and I know a guy who owns a cow."

Kate's grin was obvious. Thinking back to the case that they solved at Faircroft Prep, she remembered his principal's bovine inquiry. How she loves Richard Castle and all the many things that made him who he is!

"So, your plan involves Albany? What could that mean for us?" Kate knew where he was headed but asking was her way of letting him share his _grand plan._

"Beckett, _Kate,"_ he looked directly into her eyes and squeezed her hand, "the party thinks you're meant for great things. Those bastards want you to do what _they_ want you to do. That's _not_ good enough for me or for you!" Rick was angry. " They see a way to advance their cause and I don't like it." "Those party hacks _don't_ have your best interest in mind and I _won't_ let them manipulate the finest detective in New York, let alone my wife!"

God she loved her husband! Knowing that there was someone who was so passionate about her was intoxicating! This man, no matter what anyone thought, wore his love and passion for her on his sleeve and despite her hesitance, she was giddy in her excitement for his love!

"Castle, the rest of the world may not see me the way you do." Kate was gentle with her response.

"They may not but they should!" Castle was animated. "Kate, once all of New York knows you, there's no turning back! Like it or not, you're amazing."

"OK Rick. Slow down. Let's go back to Michael and your plan. What did you have in mind?" Kate needed to wrangle him and get him focused.

"Right. Anyway, Michael says summer is a great time to wander the halls of the State House. Once the budget is passed on June 30th, the halls clear out. Just the die hards hang around. Lobbyists, lame ducks, party regulars, lots of staff, the ones who make things tick. Michael says his boss, the minority whip, would be glad to spend some time with you. No pressure, just two people chatting about state government and learning about how things work." Castle was excited and it was hard to hide his enthusiasm.

"Wait, you want me to take time from the precinct to head to Albany to spend time with a prep school buddy and learn about my possible future?" Kate spoke slowly to make sure Castle knew she understood.

"Is there a problem?" Castle seemed confused.

"A problem? Really Rick? Do you expect me to just drop everything and head two and a half hours north to _chat!_ "You know me better than that."

"Yes I do Kate. So here is my plan. We drive to Albany. Your choice as to which car we take, the Ferrari, the Buick, the new Mercedes, or a rental, you pick. Michael's friend owns an incredible B&B just a 2 minute walk from the State House. You could spend time checking things out and learning about your new digs."

"You're pretty confident that I'll end up in Albany. What if I decide not to run?" Kate was feeling him out. What was Rick really thinking?

"Look, Kate, you run, you win. That's just how things go. You are Katherine Beckett Castle, Castles play to win." "That being said, I know the Beckett part of you. Becketts leave no stone unturned. Becketts know the enemy. Becketts never enter a fight they can't win. That's why I am married to you...you did your research!"

If nothing else, Richard Castle knew his wife. His impassioned speech had her over the proverbial barrel. Her choice was limited by the vacation days she thought were available.

"And don't worry about days away from the precinct. I have that covered." Rick said with confidence. "After the last case with Holtzman, your case closure is though the roof. Closing a case with so many victims open for so long...Gates, and the Mayor, are only to happy to give you some time to rest. And, any thanks you want to give to me, well, I am _sure_ I can think of a way for you to repay me!" Rick gave Kate a soft kiss right behind her ear, a spot he knew always made her melt.

"Look, Kate, you know that whatever you choose, I'm behind you, I'll always back your play. You've questions and need answers. I know a guy who can help. Seems to me our trip is a go. Only question is which car and who drives?"

Yup, Richard Castle knew his wife. So the question now became Buick or rental because the other two options just wouldn't fit the Beckett style.

A/N I so appreciate all of you who have taken your time to read my story. Thanks to those who left a review, so helpful! And to the guest who gave me a cookie...yum! (And really, it is my first story!)


End file.
